freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Seeker of Strength
Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Seeker of Strength is a prelude special before 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!!. Plot When Magma Dragoon sees the Seven World Rings to revive and evolve him into Darkspine Magma Dragoon. Cast/Characters * Magma Dragoon/Darkspine Magma Dragoon: William Shatner * Mario: Charles Martinet * Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith * Blueberry Cake: Eva Tavares * Cherry Crash: Paula Berry * Terry Bogard: Takashi Kondō * Leonardo: Seth Green * Michelangelo: Greg Cipes * Donatello: Rob Paulsen * Raphael: Seth Astin * Mega Man X: Ted Sroka * Zero: Johnny Yong Bosch * Axl: Todd Haberkorn * Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi: Tara Strong * Sunset Shimmer: Rebecca Shoichet * Pinkie Pie: Andrea Libman * Troy Burrows: Andrew Gray * Falcon: Bumper Robinson * Bridget Barnes: Barbara Scaff * Dumbar: David Gasman * Doff: David Gasman * Carol Danvers: Grey Griffin Continuity and Placement * Takes place after Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass and The Mysterious New Fighter from Another World. Transcript :(Prelude special begins with Magma Dragoon's head being held by Sticks the Badger, after the events of Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Unite) :Magma Dragoon: How can I possibly lose by the hands of that badger? Those Maverick Hunters are responsible for this! Huh? :(Magma Dragoon sees one of the Seven World Rings to revive and evolve him into Darkspine Magma Dragoon) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: What is this? I feel strange. Yet, powerful! With this ring I'm holding I will be unstoppable! evilly :(Opening Scene) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Seeker of Strength :Starring William Shatner as Magma Dragoon/Darkspine Magma Dragoon :(At the Starswirled Music Festival, after the events of Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass) :Sunset Shimmer: Ready for Festival Day 2, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah we are, Sunset! I just told the Turtles, the Dazzlings, the Mega Rangers and the others that they should be here. :(Scene goes to Mega Rangers) :Orion: So, this is the Starswirled Music Festival? :Noah Carver: Yeah, Orion. Wallflower showed us the poster and the map. :Gia Moran: Awesome. No more Otto Torx and no more dark Equestrian magic. We can some festival funtime. :Emma Goodall: Yeah. Shouldn't we meet up with the Turtles and their allies? :Jake Holling: Yeah, Emma. We should also meet up with Mario, Sonic, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash. Wait a minute. Where's Sora? :Troy Burrows: He's probably at the Gumni Ship, for his visit to the Kingdom of Enchancia. Hey, Twilight, Sunset, guys! Over here! :Equestria Girls and Spike the Dog: Troy! :Twilight Sparkle: Just the leader of the Mega Rangers that we wanted to see. So, where's Leo and the rest? :Orion: They're with Link, Pit, Shulk, Marth, Mega Man and Pac-Man. :(The Turtles and their allies arrived) :Pit: You guys sure that we'll meet up with Mario, Sonic, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash? :Donatello: Yes we'll meet up with them, Pit. Pinkie actually did told us that we would be here. :Michelangelo: It’s epic! Now if only there’s a ninja festival. :Applejack: Those are some real nice looks for you boys. :Donatello: Well, we have to thank Rarity and her pony counterpart for making those outfits for us. :April O'Neil: Except Raph and Casey's. :Raphael: We're going with that rapper and hip-hop look Rarity made us a while back. :Rarity: Never let a good outfit go to waste. It’s a shame that Karai and Shinigami couldn’t join us. :Leonardo: Karai believed she needs to spend more time in the Foot Clan, Rarity. But she said that she, Shini, and the Dazzlings might be able to make it there. :(Robo Knight arrived with his friend, Todd) :Donatello: Oh hi, Robo Knight. Nice of you to join us and who's that? :Robo Knight: This is my friend, Todd. :Todd (Megaforce): Hey. :Casey Jones: "Todd"? That's a awesome name! :Rainbow Dash: laughs Yeah! :Gia Moran: I remember him. He's a friend of Robo Knight. :Fluttershy: Really? Can you tell us, Gia? :Gia Moran: Okay, Fluttershy. When– :(Pinkie Pie cuts Gia off) :Pinkie Pie: When Robo Knight went to the library, just to find information about love while you guys are fighting the leader of Warstar, Admiral Malkor. He noticed Todd is here and taught him how to rap. Afterwards, they ran into him, who raps and shows them :(Todd is stunned) :Todd (Megaforce): How did you know all of this? :Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie was like this since my Equestrian counterpart told the girls the truth about where she and Dragon Spike were and where they came from. :Todd (Megaforce): Wow. And now, I'm impressed. Robo Knight You have some cool interesting friends. :Robo Knight: Yes I do, Todd. Yes, I do. :(Scene cuts to Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash) :Sonic the Hedgehog: You and Cherry saw us fighting Galeem and Dharkon's forces? :Blueberry Cake: Yeah, Sonic. We did when this happened. :(Flashback appeared) :(Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash returning to their glamper, after the time loop is destroyed by Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie) :Blueberry Cake: narrating When Cherry and I returned to our glamper, after Sunset and Pinkie destroyed the time loop. Suddenly, the Last Mother Pandora Panel White started to glow and it send us to the World of Super Smash Bros. where you guys are fighting Galeem and Dharkon's forces. :(Smash Fighters, Smash Assists and allies fighting Galeem and Dharkon's forces, as we see Mario and Sonic fighting Galleom and Demon King Ganon) :Blueberry Cake: Mario? :Cherry Crash: Sonic?! :(A portal appears with a mysterious new fighter holding the Smash Invitation, but reveals himself as Terry Bogard) :Terry Bogard: Hey, come on! :Terry Faces the Fury! :(Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash tried to fight him, as he stopped) :Terry Bogard: Sorry, girls. I'm not here for you. But, I'm here for them! :Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash: Eh? :(Terry jumps off the cliff to land into the ground) :(We see Terry Bogard single-handedly took out Galeem and Dharkon's forces) :Terry Bogard: Power Wave! :(Galeem and Dharkon's forces are defeated) :Cherry Crash: Whoa. He's amazing. :Blueberry Cake: You single-handedly took out Galeem and Dharkon's forces? :Terry Bogard: Yeah. Name's Terry Bogard! And I'm here to join Smash! We'll see each other someday! Bye! :Blueberry Cake: Wait! :(Terry Bogard leaves) :Blueberry Cake: Cherry, who was that? :Cherry Crash: That man is from the World of Fatal Fury. His name is Terry Bogard. :(Flashback ended) :Cherry Crash: After Sento and Ryuga told us to have the Last Mother Pandora Panel White for safe keeping. Blueberry and I met Terry Bogard, who joined Smash. He left and he said that he'll meet us someday. :Mario: Wow! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Amazing. Well, Ryu and Ken told us that he was a friend of them like Sonata was friends with Mordecai and Rigby. :Blueberry Cake: Yeah. That too. Twilight, Sunset, the Turtles and the others should meet us. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah they will, Blueberry. They will. :Bluebrry Cake: Mario, Sonic, me and Cherry found something during the festival. :Mario: What is it? :(Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash shows Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog a All Might Ridewatch and Endeavor Ridewatch) :Cherry Crash: Say hello to the All Might Ridewatch and Endeavor Ridewatch. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow. You two found it at the festival? :Blueberry Cake: Yes. :Mario: Well, alright then. Are you gonna give these All Might Ridewatch and Endeavor Ridewatch to Sougo and Geiz? :Cherry Crash: Yes. :Sonic the Hegehog: Okay then. :(Scene cuts to Maverick Hunters) :(Mega Man X sees a footage of Darkspine Magma Dragoon) :Mega Man X: It can't be. :Zero: X, what's wrong? gasped Is that Magma Dragoon? :Axl: Yeah, Zero. Wasn't he a part of Sigma's revived Maverick Army where they tried to kill us?! :Mega Man X: Yeah. Shouldn't we tell Fury about– :(Nick Fury arrived) :Nick Fury: "Tell Fury about what?" Hmm. I see. It appears that one of the World Rings has affected Magma Dragoon. According to Stark and Chun-Li. :Chun-Li: Director Fury is right, X. He's revived and evolved into Darkspine Magma Dragoon. :Mega Man X: I'll send a message to Sunset about Darkspine Magma Dragoon. Thanks, Chun-Li. :(Scene cuts to Darkspine Magma Dragoon) :(Dr. Galaga arrived) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Are you the strongest? :Dr. Galaga: No. I am here to introduce you some friends of mine. :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Very well. :(Scene cuts to Gohan Black and Goten Black) :Gohan Black: Enjoy the festivities, Sunset Shimmer. The true terror has begun. And that's where you two come in. :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Dr. Galaga arrives) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: So, what did you want us to do? :Goten Black: Attack the Unified Heroes. Starting with Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and the Super Mega Rangers. :Dr. Galaga: With pleasure. :(Scene cuts to Todd and the Mega Rangers) :Todd (Megaforce): You guys are friends of Robo Knight and you're Power Rangers? :Troy Burrows: Yeah. :Todd (Megaforce): Cool! :Twilight Sparkle: So, it was PostCrush, who have the Time Twirler and made you and Pinkie stuck on Festival Day 1? :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah it was PostCrush, Twilight. But, all they wanted is the performance of their lifetime. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? Did you tell my pony counterpart about this? :Sunset Shimmer: Yep. I did. :(Scene cuts to Captain Planet) :[ringtone plays ] :Captain Planet: Hello? Hey, Sento. Yeah. I have the Build Driver. And the copy of the Lock Fullbottle. The Banana Fullbottle? Yeah, I also have that too. Tell Aria thanks for sending me. Bye. :(We see Trixie spying on Captain Planet with binoculars) :Trixie Lulamoon: sighs I didn't give Lancie the Build Driver. (sees Aria Blaze, driving the van) Wait. What is Aria Blaze doing here?! Oh, how she mocks me! :Snips: Well, you're the one who had a huge crush on him and now, Aria recently became his girlfriend and– (he and Snails being angrily glared by Trixie) We're just... We're just gonna go, now. :(Snips and Snails leaves) :Trixie Lulamoon: This is why I usually referred to Aria Blaze as a level-headed boyfriend stealer! No wonder why Blueberry's mom never liked me, because I'm "self-absorbed". (Sees Another Wizard Infinity Style Watch) Hey, what's this? :(Trixie Lulamoon grabs Another Wizard Infinity Style Watch) :(Scene cuts to Darkspine Magma Dragoon) :(Chris Redfield, Dante, Virgil, Falcon, Winter Solider and War Machine arrived with Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi) :Fox McCloud: Don't let Darkspine Magma Dragoon get away! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Are you the strongest? :Chris Redfield: We'll just take you down! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Then, defeat me! :(Chris Redfield, Dante, Virgil, Falcon, Winter Soldier, War Machine, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi and Darkspine Magma Dragoon are fighting each other) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: More strength! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon defeated Chris Redfield, Dante, Virgil, Falcon, Winter Soldier, War Machine, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: You're not the strongest! Oh, and Commander Redfield, tell the Maverick Hunters that I'm dealing with them another day! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Dr. Galaga leaves) :(Special Unit arrives) :Bridget Barnes: Commander Redfield, Dante, Virgil, Sam, Uncle Bucky, James, Fox, Falco, what happened? :Winter Soldier: Special Unit, thank goodness you're here. We've been defeated by Darkspine Magma Dragoon. :Bridget Barnes: Why would he do that? :Falco Lombardi: Because, he wants to find the strongest. :Dumbar: Well, that can't be good. :Bridget Barnes: Are you hurt, Uncle Bucky? :Winter Soldier: Yeah, Bridget, I am hurt. :Doff: Say, boss, do you know Bucky Barnes? :Bridget Barnes: Of course I know him. He is my uncle. :Doff: Oh. You're Bucky Barnes' niece? :Winter Soldier: Yep. She's my niece. :Doff: It's this because that you and Bucky have a same last name as Barnes? :Bridget Barnes: Yes. :Chris Redfield: Well, I've got something to show you. :(Chris Redfield shows Special Unit a Chris Redfield Ridewatch) :Dumbar: What did you got there? :Chris Redfield: It's a Chris Redfield Ridewatch. :Doff: What are you doing with the Chris Redfield Ridewatch? :Chris Redfield: I'm gonna save that Chris Redfield Ridewatch for safe keeping. :Dumbar: Well, alright then. You want us take you to Canterlot High School gym until you're being recovered from being attacked by Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Virgil: Yes, please. :Dante: Thank you. :War Machine: Come on. We have to get to Canterlot High School gym and fast. :Bridget Barnes: Right, James. Let's go. :Falcon: Right. :(Special Unit, Chris Redfield, Dante, Virgil, Falcon, Winter Soldier, War Machine, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi runs away) :(Scene cuts to Sunset Shimmer) :Sunset Shimmer: You mean Magma Dragoon from Sigma's revived Maverick army is revived and evolved into Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Carol Danvers: (On Video) That's right, Sunset. Darkspine Magma Dragoon just took out Commander Redfield and the others. :Leonardo: Shouldn't you guys fight that thing? :Mega Man X: (On Video) Leo, I understood your concerns. But, Strider said that Commander Redfield and his team were about fight him and failed. Special Unit are with them and headed to Canterlot High School gym. Don't worry, I'll send SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Bowser, Megan, Casper, the Ghostly Trio, the Boo Brothers, Sly Cooper, Bebop and Rocksteady here. :Troy Burrows: Okay. Thanks, X. :Noah Carver: Man, Darkspine Magma Dragoon is dangerous. :Orion: Noah's right. He'll find even more heroes to make himself stronger. Trivia * It is revealed that Terry Bogard was friends with Ryu and Ken Masters. * It is revealed that Robo Knight was friends with . * Debut of Seven World Rings, All Might Ridewatch, Another Wizard Infinity Style Watch and Chris Redfield Ridewatch. * It is revealed that Bucky Barnes and Bridget Barnes are uncle and niece. Gallery All Might Ridewatch.jpg|All Might Ridewatch Endeavor Ridewatch.jpg|Endeavor Ridewatch Sonic wiki.gif|Seven World Rings D3t14jTUwAE-PJ0.jpg|Trixie Lulamoon's Another Wizard Infinity Style Watch Chris Redfield Ridewatch.jpg|Chris Redfield Ridewatch Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Special Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Super Hero Taisen Series